Wicked Wishes!
Wicked Wishes is the 10th episode of "CuldeeFell Shortz!". Script (It starts off with Culdee playing Mope.io. He is playing as a Falcon) Culdee: Come on! I need to make it to the next level! (Suddenly a Cassowary comes out of no where and kills the Falcon. Culdee gets sent back to the home screen) Culdee: DAMN IT! Fricken Cassowaries! Why can't Mope.io just nerf them already? (Suddenly there is a knock on the door) Culdee: Who the hell might that be? I guess i'll play Mope.io later! (Culdee opens the door) Culdee: Uh hello? (A guy then throws a lamp at Culdee) Culdee: GAH! WHAT THE F*CK WAS THAT FOR?! Guy: Sorry! I just need to hide this lamp! Can you take this? Culdee: I don't know? I got better things to do- Guy: Great! See ya! Culdee: WAIT! Guy: Oh! And please, just please. Do not rub the lamp! Danger awaits! Culdee: What the f*ck are you talking about- Guy: Bye! (The guy then runs) Culdee: Hey! Hey! HEY! What the hell am I supposed to do with this? Ugh. I'll talk to my friends! (It then switches to Culdee opening the door to Rh, MarioFan and Endless) Culdee: Hey guys! MarioFan: Hey Culdee! Rh: You wanted to tell us about something that a guy gave you! Culdee: Oh well I have it over here! Follow me. (Culdee then shows the others the lamp) Endless: The hell is that thing? MarioFan: A teapot? Rh: Wait! I know what that is! Culdee: What the hell is it? Rh: It is a genie's lamp! (Everyone then laughs) Rh: What? MarioFan: There is no such thing as a genie! Endless: Yeah those things aren't real. Rh: Well I will show you! (Rh then goes on his laptop) Rh: It says here that genies lamps can be found and can give you three wishes! MarioFan: You can't trust the internet! Rh: Really? Well MarioFan, if you could get three wishes, What the hell would you wish for? MarioFan: What would I wish for? hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Oooh! I would wish that the SFU would become popular and that many people would read our stories. And possibly get it developed for TV! Endless: I would wish for an upgraded Endless-mecha-bilites! Rh: I would wish for Chicken Wings! Culdee: Well I have many wishes that I could come up with! So how do I get this thing going? Rh: It's simple! You just rub it. Culdee: Oh! The guy told me I can't rub it! MarioFan: Big deal! Just rub the damn thing! Culdee: Fine! (Culdee rubs the lamp) MarioFan: Well? Endless: Nothings happening! Culdee: Huh? I just got pranked! Wheres the camera? (Suddenly blue smoke comes out of the lamp) Culdee: Dafuq? MarioFan: Huh? Endless: What?! Rh: See?! (Suddenly a blue genie comes out of the lamp) Genie: Oh my God! I'm finally free! Haha! Yes! Culdee: Oh mah gawd! (The genie then looks at Culdee) Genie: YOU! Culdee: Me? Genie: Yes you! Were you the one that freed me? Culdee: Um yeah... Genie: Great! Culdee: So does that mean that I could get three wishes! Genie: ... AHAHAHHAHAHA! Culdee: Why are you laughing! Genie: Oh please! Since you were the one to release me, I think you could do more for me! Culdee: Dafuq you mean? Genie: Since you released me! You will grant me three wishes! Culdee: ... Um. Genie: What do you mean um!? >:( Culdee: Aren't you supposed to give me three wishes? Genie: Why the hell would I do that?! Culdee: Because I freed you from that thing! So you give me my three wishes! Genie: Listen kid! Things don't work like this any more! Culdee: F*ck this I'm leavin- Genie: IF YOU DO NOT GIVE ME MY WISHES I WILL TURN YOU INTO A FROG! (Culdee then runs to the genie) Culdee: Okay what is your wish? Genie: My first wish is Chicken Wings! Rh: Hey that guy stole my wish! Culdee: Okay! Um. Hey Rh, how much do Chicken Wings cost? Rh: $10 a pack! Culdee: Okay! How many packs do you want? Genie: 100 packs! Culdee: So how much is that? MarioFan: $1000 worth of chicken wings! Culdee: Okay! Can I borrow $1000? MarioFan: Nope! Endless: I'm poor! Rh: Sorry Culdee! Culdee: F*ck! (It then switches to Culdee at KFC) Employee: Welcome to KFC, how can I help you? Culdee: I need some chicken wings please! Employee: Alright! How many packs! Culdee: 100! Employee: 100- Wait what? Culdee: 100 packs! I got the money! Employee: Um..... Okay! (Culdee then recieves his chicken wings) Culdee: Thank you! Employee: Wait what about my money! Culdee: Oh yeah! (Culdee comes back in and throws his money on the ground and runs. Many customers see it) Customer: FREE MONEY! (Many customers then trample each other trying to get the money) Employee: Well f*ck! (It then switches to the genie eating his chicken wings) Genie (mouth full): This is so f***ing good man! Rh: Can I have one- Genie: BUDDY! DO YOU WANT ME TO TURN YOU INTO A FROG?! LEAVE MY WINGS ALONE! (The genie gets back to eating his wings) Rh: Okay Jesus! You don't need to get so savage about it! Culdee: Okay! You have your wings! Now what is your second wish? Genie: Okay! Hold on! Just a few more wings! (The genie continues eating alot of wings) Culdee: My God... MarioFan: I did not sign up for watching a fat genie eat a whole bunch of packs in front of us! Genie: WHAT THE F*** DID YOU JUST CALL ME?! (The genie then turns MarioFan's hat into a giant tick) MarioFan: AGH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! (Endless grabs the tick and throws it outside) Endless: Good riddance! (Rh then holds on to his headphones with a shocked expression) Culdee: Alright! You finished your wings! What else do you want? Genie: Alright! My next wish is dancers! Endless: Dancers? Culdee: Can any of you dance? (Everyone then scarcely shakes their heads) Culdee: Shoot! Okay! I'm gonna look for dancers! (It then switches to Culdee outside with a mega phone) Culdee: Hello? Is anyone willing to dance for me! We need some dancers! We pay money! Hello!? Agh I give up! What the hell am I supposed to do? (Suddenly Culdee hears some music) Culdee: Huh? (Culdee then looks to his left and sees a dancing Fortnite Default) Culdee: Perfect! (It then switches to the default dancing infront of the genie) Genie: HAHA! Yes! No this is entertaining! MarioFan: Seriously Culdee? Out of every dancer it just has to be a Fortnite default! Culdee: Well it was the only one who was willing to do it! Alright genie! Whats your third wish? Genie: Just give me some time! Culdee: Alright! (Culdee then walks up to the others) Culdee: I'm f***ing tired of this dude guys! Rh: I know! MarioFan: He turned my f***ing hat into a giant f***ing tick! Endless: Plus this guy hasn't taken a shower once. His armpits smell like the pits of hell! When ever I smell, my nose is on fire! Rh: You don't have a nose! You don't even have a God damn mouth! How do you even eat? Endless: That will remain a secret! MarioFan: Well. What do we do? (Rh then brings up his laptop) Rh: It says here that genies come in nice or bad. Nice genies are common and can give you your wishes. If you're lucky enough you might get more than three wishes! However bad genies are rare and well, bad! Some bad genies can give you your wishes, but it will have side effects to your life. The rarest bad genies instead of giving you your wishes, they make the summoner grant them wishes. If wishes are not granted, they will recieve punishment! Culdee: Is there a way to stop them? Rh: Oh yes! It says over here that to get rid of a bad genie you must- Genie: CULDEE! GET OVER HERE! Culdee: We will talk later! Right now I need to get him his final wish! Rh: Okay! (Culdee then walks to the genie) Culdee: You enjoyed your entertainment? Genie: Yeah! I even liked the dancing so much I gave the default a grey pistol! (The defaulty is seen shooting a grey pistol around) Culdee: Can't believe those idiots choose pistols over scars! Anyways, whats your final wish? Genie: Who said it was my final wish? Culdee: What? What do you mean? Genie: I wish for- A MILLION MORE WISHES! (Culdee's jaw then drops to the floor) Genie: I wish for more Chicken Wings! More dancers! MORE EVERYTHING! Culdee: Y-y-y-you can't DO THAT! Genie: Uh. Yes I can! I can wish for anything I want! Culdee: G-g-g-g-g- (Rh, MarioFan, and Endless then enter) Rh: Culdee, what the hell is wrong? MarioFan: Kid froze like a statue! Culdee: G-g-g-g-g-g- .... You know what? NO! Genie: What did you say? Culdee: You heard me! I said no! I am not giving you a million more wishes! Do what you can but I am not giving you any more wishes. And that is final- (The genie then snaps his fingers and turns Culdee into a frog) Culdee: Ribbit! Rh, MarioFan, and Endless: AGH! Rh: He actually turned him into a frog! Genie: HAHAH! You see what happens! You see what happens when you don't give Miles his wishes?! Endless: Wait? Your name is Miles? Miles: Yes! Are you making fun of me?! Endless: No I was just asking! MarioFan: Also can I have my hat back? Miles: Fine! (Miles snaps his fingers and MarioFan gets his hat back) Miles: NOW F*** OFF! Rh: Guys follow me! (MarioFan, Endless, and Frog Culdee follow Rh) (Rh goes on his laptop again) Rh: Okay guys! So I was about to read how to stop a bad genie but I was rudely interrupted! But now, we can read this! Endless: Well what are we waiting for? Lets do this! MarioFan: Yeah! I don't want my banner maker to be a frog! I don't even think frogs draw good! Culdee: Ribbit! MarioFan: I didn't mean it as an insult. Rh: Whatever! Lets just read the damn thing! Rh (Reading): "To get rid of a bad genie, you must make him say his name backwards."! Endless: How do we do that? MarioFan: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. *gasp* Guys, I got a plan! Since he likes food, I got the perfect plan for him! (It then switches back to Miles) Miles: Stupid kid not giving me my wishes! I hope he loves being a frog! MUAHAHHAHAHAHA! (Rh, MarioFan, Endless, and Frog Culdee then enter) Miles: Oh its you all! What do you want? Rh: We were just thinking that we are sorry about Culdee not giving you wishes and that we wish you could bring him back to normal! Miles: No can do! MarioFan: But we got something for you! Rh: We were thinking since you like food so much we could give you all you want to eat for free buffet! Miles: I'm listening! (Rh then hands Miles the menu) Rh: Heres the menu! (Miles then reads the menu) Miles: I want the chicken! I want the potatoes! I want the steak! I want the lasagna! I want the potato chips! I want the Selim! I want the- Wait! Whats the Silem? Rh: Oh Silem? Thats just Miles backwards! (Miles then drops the menu) (Suddenly the lamp starts sucking Miles back in) Miles: AGH! YOU IDIOTS! YOU GUYS MADE ME SAY MY NAME BACKWARDS! Rh: Yes! Endless: We want our friend back to normal! Culdee: Ribbit! MarioFan: What he said! Miles: I SWEAR! ONE DAY I WILL COME BACK! AND ALL OF YOU WILL DO MY DEEDS! UNTIL YOU DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Miles then gets sucked back into the lamp) Rh: He's gone! (Suddenly Culdee turns back to normal) Culdee: Guys! Rh, Endless, and MarioFan: Culdee! Culdee: I can't believe I'm back! Man I hated being a frog! Rh: Yeah it must have sucked! MarioFan: What do we do with the lamp? Culdee: I got an idea! (Culdee grabs a lamp and throws it in the lake. The Loch Ness monster then comes up and eats it) Culdee: And good riddance! Come on guys! (Culdee and the others then leave) (It then switches to midnight where Rh and Badman voted at a podium. He then leaves) Rh: Can't wait for the battle! I hope the Mouse wins! Badman: Oh please! Everyone knows Boko will win! Rh: I guess we are gonna have to see! "War of the Rowdy Rodents!". Coming soon! Tari: Its like "War of the Two Females!", but not as good as it- AW SHI- (Culdee then comes up with a bulldozer and pushes Tari away) Coming soon! Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Miles the Genie. He'd later appear in "The Firestar Arc!". * This is based off of the "Garfield Show" episode, "Wicked Wishes". Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Miles Episodes Category:Fortnite Default Episodes Category:Loch Ness Monster Episodes Category:Badman Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Boko Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program Category:Red Ribbon Reissues